


The Consultant (aka A Westchester Telepath in the Avengers Tower)

by lachatblanche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Jealousy, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>"- not my field, but Tony says you've made great advances in our ability to detect and perhaps one day use wormholes, Ms. Foster," says the genetics expert SHIELD imported from London to examine re-captured Loki - Charles, maybe - but the approaching figure of <strong>Captain America</strong> is eclipsed by the towering, gorgeous mass of Jane's Asgardian on-again-off-again boyfriend; the only thing she hears is a sudden, "Oh! Oh, my," and she turns to see <strong>competition</strong>.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Thor and Jane Foster meet Professor Charles Xavier, telepath, SHIELD consultant and compulsive flirt, for the very first time.</p>
<p>It goes exactly as one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consultant (aka A Westchester Telepath in the Avengers Tower)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kernezelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernezelda/gifts).



> Thank you to Kernezelda for the above one-sentence prompt! It was a lot of fun to write and I loved that I got to write both Jane and Thor, who are characters that I'd never written before! I hope that this is everything that you wanted from the fic ... and that you don't mind the fact that Charles flirts with absolutely _everybody_! *hugs*

Charles is standing there, gazing wide-eyed at the sight before him. 

If she is honest, Jane can’t really blame him. 

Thor is a sight to behold, even when not in full Asgardian costume. And right now he is decked to the nines, armour framing his wide chest and cloak floating gently behind him, despite the fact that there isn’t actually any wind inside the Avengers tower.

It makes for a very attractive picture.

Steve’s presence just makes that already attractive picture look all the more stunning, in her opinion. Indeed, the fact that Charles currently looks torn between his appreciation for Thor and Steve “Captain America” Rogers is testament to just how good looking the two of them are. 

There are a number of similarities between Steve and Thor, come to think about it: both men are fit, blond, loyal and honest to a fault, the both of them willing to do anything to make other people happy while at the same time keeping them safe.

There is also the fact that they are both absolutely, _stunningly_ drop-dead gorgeous, although neither one seems to be really aware of _quite_ how good-looking they honestly are.

Charles, on the other hand, appears to be _fully_ aware of _exactly_ how stunning they both are. Jane can all but hear in the internal monologue that is running through his head as his gaze flits between Steve and Thor, clearly hating the need to choose between them, before his eyes finally settle on the latter.

Jane smirks to herself. Captain America is nothing to sneer at, not by any means, but Thor is an actual _demi-god_. Any scientist worth their salt would be falling over themselves to spend even a minute in his company, and that’s even without the glowing, golden, universally-appealing good looks. And the muscles. Dear lord yes, the muscles.

Jane realises that she is staring at Thor’s arms and all but drooling, so she quickly shakes her head and turns her attention back to Charles, eager to see what he will do now that he has his sights set on her on-again off-again boyfriend.

It is really quite fascinating, to tell the truth. Jane can’t even bring herself to be jealous. Charles, after all, is really quite attractive himself, and the thought of him with Thor is …

Well. Jane cannot deny that the image is all kinds of appealing.

After a moment of open-mouthed staring, Charles finally gets a hold of himself, and Jane watches in fascination as the wide-eyed picture of innocent lust suddenly morphs into one of - well - _not so_ innocent lust.

‘Why hello there.’ Charles’s voice is not _quite_ a purr, but it is low and velvety and rumbly, and it makes Jane’s whole body quiver despite the words not being directed at her, so filled with intent are they. In fact, it is all but impossible to miss the intention behind the words (the intention being, of course, to get naked as quickly as possible with the person in front of him - which is to say, Thor). Jane almost feels envious.

Even Steve looks slightly flushed from Professor’s tone, biting his lip and averting his eyes. In fact, if Jane didn’t know better, then she would almost say that Steve looks slightly put out; then again, before Thor had strolled in, _he_ had been the object of all of Charles’s flirtatious devotion and starry-eyed stares. Seeing that directed at someone else can’t be all that fun.

Thor himself looks slightly nonplussed by Charles’s approach, but he takes it all in his stride, beaming down kindly at Charles and nodding at him. ‘Greetings,’ he says, smiling gently. ‘I am Thor of Asgard. Who is it that I now address?’

‘Charles Xavier,’ Charles replies at once, smiling widely and reaching out with a hand. For a moment Jane thinks that he is about to lay it on Thor’s chest, but then the hand stops and she realises that Charles is angling for a handshake and not a grope. ‘A long-time friend of Tony’s, and a consultant with SHIELD. And please, call me Charles.’

Thor takes Charles’s hand carefully in his own much larger one and shakes it. ‘Any ally of Stark’s and esteemed soldier of SHIELD is similarly dear to me, friend Charles,’ he says earnestly. 

Jane can all but hear the dreamy mental sigh that Charles gives. He seems to recover within seconds, however, for he glances down at their joined hands and makes an interested noise.

‘Why, what big hands you have!’ he remarks in an innocent tone of voice that is in such direct contrast to the mischievous glint in his eyes that Jane bites her lip, whether to suppress a laugh or a groan, she could not say. ‘Are all the men of Asgard as … sizeable as you are?’

Thor puffs out his chest at that. He may have become significantly better at exhibiting humility in the time since he and Jane first met, but that does not mean that he is not still susceptible to a bit of well-placed flattery. Particularly when the compliments are coming from someone as attractive and seemingly-guileless as Charles, who is all wide eyes and wavy brown hair. 

Thor, Jane notes wryly, definitely seems to have a type.

As she watches, Charles skilfully - and effortlessly - manages to charm Thor with his gentle flirting (he has toned it down now, thank goodness, although perhaps his earlier method was better suited to his wooing of Thor, considering that Thor does not much go in for subtlety), his enthusiasm over all things Asgardian, and his genuine interest in Thor and the things that he has to say. Jane has no doubt whatsoever that Charles could have Thor spilling Asgardian secrets within minutes if he so desired. It’s impressive. So much so that Jane briefly wonders if even the Black Widow could learn a thing or two from him.

The thought is an intriguing one.

The sound of gentle laughter interrupts her thoughts. _Natasha prefers to use the stick, I find_ , comes a low, accented voice that sounds suspiciously like the man who is currently trying to lure her sometime-boyfriend into his bed. _I, on the other hand, much prefer the carrot …_

Jane stares at Charles and her eyes widen when he turns his head slightly to the side and winks at her, before going back to the job of getting Thor to practically eat out of his hand.

Jane goes stock-still, the sudden understanding leaving her breathless. She takes a moment to panic about whether or not Charles had overheard her fantasising about him and Thor together, before realising that wondering whether or not he had overheard it _before_ was irrelevant as he was now obviously aware of her fantasies now that she had wondered about them. She felt her face go bright red at that, before consoling herself that Charles probably didn’t mind anyway and besides, he probably heard that sort of thing all the time, considering he was a … And then it strikes Jane all over again that the sweet-faced man in front of her, the unassuming consultant from SHIELD, is an actual bona fide _telepath_.

It takes Jane a long moment to squash down the over-excited scientist within her, but it’s pretty damn hard considering that she is in a room with a super-serum infused super-soldier from the forties, a super-powered demigod from Asgard, and an actual telepath from - from - 

_Westchester county_ , is the immediately prim reply. _Via Oxford. Not quite as impressive as the other two, I grant you, but the place has its charms. I could show you one of these days, if you are not averse to it?_

Jane finds herself blushing. Glancing up, she sees with surprise that even Steve looks slightly flustered, and - just how many people is Charles able to flirt with at the same time?!

It is as Jane is realising this that Tony finally comes back into the room, carrying a tablet carefully in his hands and walking towards them.

‘Hey Charles,’ he calls, casually glancing up from the figures displayed on the tablet. ‘I’ve got the numbers that you - _damn_ it, Charles, not _again_!’

Charles glances up innocently from where he is surrounded by his two - okay, _three_ , Jane admits - admirers and turns to Tony with wide-eyes. ‘Again?’ he asks, blinking his wide doe-eyes artlessly. ‘What did I do again?’

Tony rolls his eyes. ‘You know damn well what you were doing,’ he says, folding his arms across his chest before turning and glaring at Steve. ‘Now, those two don’t know any better, so I can kinda forgive them, but _you_ , Cap? Do you seriously not remember what happened the last time you two flirted with each other?’

‘Now that’s not fair,’ Steve protests, but Tony doesn’t want to hear it. He simply shakes his head and turns back to Charles with a sigh.

‘At least tell me this much,’ he says, resigned. ‘Do I have to prepare for Magneto tearing down the Avengers tower again?’

Charles blinks at him, innocent. ‘Really, Tony, I have no idea what-’

A huge chunk of metal suddenly separates from the wall in front of them.

All five of them stare.

‘Ah,’ Charles grimaces. ‘So Erik _might_ have heard that I was over here visiting you all again …’

‘Great.’ Tony says flatly, watching mournfully as the tower is ripped apart for what has to be the fifth time already this year. He sighs. ‘When did I become the sensible one here?’ he mutters sadly, before striding off to don his Iron Man suit.

Charles winces at a particularly loud _screech_ of metal and then looks back up at Thor, who is watching in surprise as the tower slowly disintegrates around them. ‘So …’ he says, smiling hopefully. ‘Maybe we can pick this up later?’

It really is impressive, Jane reflects as the walls are torn away by what appears to be a man wearing a scowl and a magenta suit and floating on nothing but air. Charles Xavier certainly knows how to make an impression.

Idly, she wonders what Westchester is like at this time of year.


End file.
